sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Qwark
Captain Qwark, who's full name was Copernicus Leslie Qwark, who had also gone under many aliases, was a fraudulent "superhero" from the Solana Galaxy, one time false CEO of Megacorp, commander of the Solana Government's military during the fight against Nefarious, and briefly Galactic President Qwark (or as he called himself President Captain Qwark) as the Galactic President of the Polaris Galaxy. His name was also sometimes spelled as Quark -Role in the series- He is one of Sonja's enemies at first until he joins with Sonja's and her friends with her adventures. According to Scarlett Red that Captain Qwark can be a "big pain in the neck" sometimes. Personality Qwark is a selfish coward, who would do whatever it takes to keep his status of a "superhero". For example, he takes credit for things he hasn't done, as seen in his interactions with B.A.R.N.E.Y.. Early in his career Qwark was an undeniable fraud, being totally unethical and perfectly willing to kill and betray others for the sake of his endorsements and publicity. He was perfectly willing to endorse Drek's new planet despite the obvious devastation the harvesting process was crating, and the fact that the planets were doomed to fall out of orbit and into their respective suns, killing billions. After his defeat at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, Qwark's personality did not improve. He attempted to sell fraudulent Gagetron products that were not only defective but also dangerous. In an effort to restore his media image stole the identity of Abercrombie Fizzwidget and published the dangerous Protopet just so he could then destroy it and "save the galaxy". Because of his low intelligence and greed Qwark was very dull and easy to manipulate, as shown in his interactions with Drek and Otto, and even with Ratchet. The simple act of promising him an increase in favor is often enough to convince Qwark to brave great dangers in pursuit of glory, although he usually takes the easy way to it, often relying on others to accomplish the mission while he takes the credit. These same traits also tend to win Qwark enemies due to his egotistical blundering, best shown in his relationship with Dr. Nefarious, whom he had bullied as a child and inadvertently drove him down the path to villainy. Following his spell of amnesia and recovery in Up Your Arsenal, Qwark's personality seemed to change for the better. While still egotistical, selfish and moronic, he was no longer malicious and any negative outcomes from his actions tended to be from ineptitude or sheer accident. In spite of this he did prove to be useful on occasion. He aided Ratchet and Clank by spying on Emperor Tachyon as his "confidant" and attempting to aid citizens affected by alien invasions, although it was largely in an effort to avoid danger and gain publicity. However on several rare occasions, Captain Qwark would act like a true hero without any ulterior motive or gain in the process. When Ratchet and Clank were about to be killed by Nefarious inside his Biobliterator for example, Qwark arrived out of nowhere in his starship to save the duo from being killed. He also refused to kill Snowball the War Grok despite the beast's previous attempts at devouring him and Ratchet, going so far to put his life on the line at the hands of the Agorians, merely asking that they name a building, such as school after him. He even saved Dr. Nefarious from falling to his death, even though Nefarious was his nemesis (and had in fact, had attempted to kill Qwark during that same moment). He had also saved Ratchet and Clank from the Nethers on Yerek. Qwark's ego probably betrayed him the worst when he became Galactic President, making him a dangerous enemy in the form of Artemis Zogg and attracting the attention of Dr. Nefarious, who attempted to lure him into a trap with the fictitious "Tool of Justice" award, wherein he was almost killed by a Light-Eating Z'grute. Relationships Sonja Farrington Sonja and Qwark got a rocky start in Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank-Movie until they started to get along really good. Qwark can give Sonja a hard time sometimes or irritate her. Scarlett Red Scarlett is enemies with Qwark sometimes but he is good friend. Qwark knew Scarlett since she was a kid in her childhood until she joins with Sonja and her friends in her adventures. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Males